Know me better
by Musician74
Summary: A short OC. YuiAzu and UiJun. this is like a sequel to chapter twelve of 'A little twist to the story' fic... Warning: contains Yuri Lemon


Okay, so I was high on coke (did anyone think I meant the white stuff? Cuzz I meant Coca Cola… :D ) and I thought…WHY NOT! So… this is a one shot; it's actually a sequel to what happened in chapter 12 of my fic : 'a little twist to the story'… Hope you guys like it….

P.S. I don't think you'll be able to follow this if you haven't read the story (Or maybe you will? o.O ) so… just a heads up…

The normal pairing YuiAzu, and UiXJun. Mitsu won't be in this fic, just so you know… they're having some issues (referring to the fic 'ALTTTS') and Nodoka and my OC…well… not much going on **yet**, so I won't be putting them in this either…

Enjoy the short One shot!

* * *

><p><strong>[Hirasawa residence]<strong>

"Y-Yui…"Azusa looked into chocolate eyes.

Yui kissed her once more. Their tongues wrestled as Yui's hands trailed down Azusa's chin and neck slowly, removing her neck tie and proceeded to unbuttoning her blouse.  
>Azusa held onto Yui's neck, deepening the kiss, and to be honest, she was a little scared at what was about to happen. Scared, yes… but also very curious… <em>Where did Yui…<br>_Yui though, gave her no chance to think about it as she released Azusa and started to kiss the bare skin beneath her collar bone, kissing and sucking, leaving love bites where it wouldn't be visible if she were to wear her school uniform.  
>Yui was quite happy when she heard numerous moans coming from her girlfriend's mouth.<p>

"Mngg… Y-Y…Yu…"

"Shhh, Azusa… Let me…" Yui whispered in her ear. The guitarist then let her girlfriend lie down on the couch as she straddled her waist. She began to kiss her collar bone once more and slowly kissed down to the younger girl's breast.

She slowly removed the bra clasp and revealed her breasts. She began to lick the girl's erect nipple, making the latter arch her back and moan softly.  
>Yui licked and flicked her tongue over the girl's pink flesh as her left hand caressed the other. Her right hand slowly wandered down and unzipped Azusa's skirt.<br>She then proceeded to kiss Azusa's very sensitive stomach, drawing little figures with her tongue, while slowly pulling down her skirt.

"Y-Yui… where did you…learn"

Yui didn't reply. Instead, as she made her way down, she pulled down Azusa's panties and skirt, leaving the girl naked safe for her school shirt. Azusa began to blush heavily when she realized she was totally naked 'down there' and wanted to close her legs. Yui didn't allow her to do so as she quickly wedged her thigh between.

"My, my Azunyan… You're pretty wet down here…" Yui said teasingly, which made the latter blush crimson red.

"Y-Yui, don't say such e-e-embarrassing t-things…" Azusa seemed uncomfortable, but her mind wanted this… her body was in sync with her mind.

Yui smiled as she kissed Azusa once again. A passionate kiss that made the kohai feel all the emotion, the love, the fondness her girlfriend had for her.  
>Yui's hand slowly and stealthily made her way down to Azusa's wet core, rubbing it ever so gently, causing her to gasp and wrap her arms around Yui's neck at the tingling sensation.<br>Yui proceeded to slowly insert a finger into the kohai, making her gasp once more and arch her back.

"Y-…mngg…" Azusa closed her eyes as Yui's finger began to curl up inside her, stroking her inner walls and making her produce very erotic noises.

"Y…mmmhhh…nghh…Yui…"

Yui smiled as her mouth once again found the kohai's pink nipple and began caressing it with her tongue while searching for that one spot which would bring her girlfriend ultimate pleasure.  
>She knew she found it when Azusa gasped once more, so she focused on that spot alone, stroking it, rubbing it, anything to produce that sweet moan of her girlfriend.<p>

Azusa on the other hand, felt strange, her mind was blank and she felt her body was on fire. There was like an itch that needed to be scratched and Yui was busy doing it for her. She couldn't help but call Yui's name over and over again as her grip tightened around Yui's neck.

"Nggg…. Yui… Haaahhhhnnn… mmnnggggnngn… I…mmmgnnn Yui…Y-…"

Azusa came hard while screaming her girlfriend's name, not caring who or what might have heard her.

Azusa let go of Yui and laid limply on the sofa, panting loudly while she was in a faint comatose state. Yui smiled and lied down right next to her, cuddling as if pretending to be a blanket over the girl. After a few minutes Azusa regained consciousness and cuddled up comfortably in her girlfriend's arms.

"I love you… Azusa…" Yui smiled as she hid her slightly blushing face in Azusa's hair and shoulder.

"… I… I love you too, Yui…"

**[Suzuki residence]**

"J-just… get into character…"

"…H-Hai… Onee-chan…"

Jun kissed the wet girl on the lips once again. Not asking for entrance, she parted Ui's lips with her own and slid her tongue into her mouth, wrestling the younger Hirasawa's for dominance. After a few minutes they parted hotly, gasping for air. Ui had yet to recover, but Jun was already trailing kisses against the girl's neckline, trailing down to her collar bone, then on to her bare breasts. She hovered over the pink flesh of Ui's left breast, knowing that this one was the most sensitive out of the two. Jun smiled inwardly and put her erect nipple into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue. Stroking, flicking, licking… Jun was quite skilled as she managed to produce loud moans from the usually quiet girl.

"Mmmm… nnnggg… O… O-Onee-chan… you're…mmmnngg"

It hurt Jun when the girl speaks during her pleasuring, knowing she was thinking of someone else… But what was she to do… She agreed to this… So she quietly went on…

While Ui was still standing Jun knelt down, kissing her bare stomach, earning a mixture of giggles and moans. She pulled up one of Ui's legs, put it over her shoulder and Ui leaned onto a wall close to her.  
>Jun began to kiss her inner thighs, knowing she was sensually sensitive there. Ui began to blush hard as she moaned and gasped at the soft lips that were slowly making their way up to that sensitive spot between her legs. Without warning Jun stuck her tongue into Ui, licking, pulling in and out of the girl. Poor Ui couldn't take it and began to moan very loudly as the skilled tongue caressed her sweet spot.<br>Her face was redder than a tomato (I don't know how, but she made it possible) When Jun found her throbbing clit.  
>Jun put her lips around her clit and started sucking and licking, making the younger Hirasawa scream with pleasure.<p>

"Ahhhhhnnnn…. I… Onee-chan I….mmngggggahhmmm….. N-n-not so hard I'm…

nngg… I'm cominggggg…" Ui came hard and Jun closed her eyes as Ui's sweet bodily juices shot into her face. She slowly licked al of her come and stood up, making eye contact with the obviously tired girl. Ui smiled faintly as she saw Jun's eyes.

_Foolish Ui…_ Ui couldn't see the hurt and sadness in Jun's eyes as she once again wrapped her arms around Jun's waist, holding her closely (Mind you, they were totally naked in the shower)

"A-… Arrigatou…" Ui whispered into her ear. Jun could've cried.

Instead, Jun looked into her eyes and kissed her, making her taste her own sweet nectar, and turned on the shower head once more.

While kissing in the shower, Ui could not see the tears staining her friend's face as she began to once again wash herself so she could make some dinner for her and her home alone friend...

* * *

><p>So, what did ya think? I hope it was okay… Review if you want… ain't forcing ya… If you get a chance…please check out my very first fanfic ALTTTS and leave reviews if you got 'em… If not… that's okay… -.-" I won't hold a grudge… (That's my OC's character)<p>

For now V!


End file.
